All or Nothing
by demonlover0510
Summary: When you think all is lost and nothing is worth anything expect the unexpected. That's what Kagome always says. Sesshomaru needs to lighten up a little. And Inuyasha needs to learn his lesson. AU Sess/kag pairing will be a lemon, will warn so you can skip if want to,
1. Chapter 1

**All Or Nothing**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story nor do I make any money off of it.**

Summary: When you think all is lost and nothing is worth anything expect the unexpected. That's what Kagome always says. Sesshomaru needs to lighten up a little. And Inuyasha needs to learn his lesson.

Chapter: 1

'Oh for the love of all that is holy! It's just a trip home to do some tests. Why does he have to do this to me?' Kagome thought. It was the third time she told him over a period of two weeks. "Why can't he listen?" she yelled.

"Inuyasha, go away. I don't want to talk to you right now. You made me mad," sighed an upset Kagome. She couldn't believe how he was acting.

"Oi, wench! You will talk to me or so help me I will send you home without your shards so you can't come back!" he yelled at her. 'Why is she being so stubborn?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he ran after her.

Kagome turned around stunned that he would say such a thing. "What do you have to say that you haven't already?" she asked hoping he would just say whatever it was and leave he alone.

"You can go, just be back in two day, k?" He insisted. Kikyo was near and he wanted to see her and if that ment letting, Kagome go home for a while he would.

Kagome stood there stunned for a moment. 'Did he actually say yes?' "Why are you not fighting me on this, Inuyasha? You usually do."

"Well these are the last of the tests, right? And then no more. We'll be able to focus on Naraku, right?" he asked.

"Yes, that's right," she responded still confused a little. 'Why is he acting so strange all of a sudden?'

"Ok, then go. I'll see you in two days. Be careful," he said.

Little did they know that someone was watching every interaction they had just made and was quite curious about where the young miko actually came from. So, the figure followed her and watched as she came to the well, looked inside and proceeded to sit on the side like she was going to jump. 'Is she crazy?' he thought.

'She'll die if she hits the bottom.' So he lunged for her just as she went over. He caught her, but proceeded to fall down the well. He turned so he would hit the bottom instead of her only to find himself in what looked like a time portal. "What the hell?" he said out loud as the two of them touched down.

Kagome jumped back more than just a little scared. 'Oh no he's gonna kill me now I just know it.' "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" Said a very scared Kagome.

"I don't know. I saw you about to jump into the well and was concerned about your life, so I tried to save you and here we are. Which is where?" He inquired, not liking the smell of fear that over powered her lovley cherry blossom smell that he was so use to.

"We are 500 years into the future where I live. Come inside and I'll explain everything to you. If that's okay," she replied as she began to relax. 'He doesn't appear to mad about this, he almost looks relieved.' She thought as she turned to climb up the ladder.

"That is acceptable," He agreed.

"Okay, but I must warn you, you can't kill or hurt anyone, or anything, here. You will see things that are really different from your era. Oh, also it smells really bad so be careful. And I have a cat, don't hurt him. Okay?" She explained as she climbed.

"Hn." He responded not really paying attention to what she was saying, cause at the moment the the sight of her ass was all he knew.

When they got inside, Kagome found a note from her mother stating that if she returned home, that they were gone for a few days. And to do well on her tests. Kagome sighed, "Why me? Now I'm all alone with him."

"So miko, tell me what's going on." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Okay, it all started when I was 15. I was in the well house, that we just left, looking for my cat Buyo when all of a sudden, I was grabbed and pulled down the well by a centipede demon looking for the Shikon jewel. I ended up in your time and running for my life when I came across Inuyasha pinned to the Tree of Ages. I went up to him and touched him. Then he opened his eyes and told Kikyou to let him go, thinking I was her. I grabbed the arrow that held him and it vanished. He was free. He killed the demon and then came after me for the jewel, still thinking I was Kikyou. I screamed that I was not her, but he still came after me. That's when Kaede said a spell, or something, that made a necklace of beads go around his neck. Then she told me to say a word to subdue him and once I did, he went down."

**Ok that all for now tell me what you think please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter: 2**_

Once, Kagome was done explaining to Sesshomaru about her time. He stayed quiet for some time, contemplating all she had told him.

'This girl is really strange, but at least everything makes sense now. Her clothes, speech, and actions are no longer a mystery.' He thought while gazing at her from across the table, and sipping some tea. 'Still there is just something more to her that she is not telling me, or she doesn't know yet. Hmm, interesting indeed.'

Suddenly Sesshomaru spoke startling, Kagome.

"Miko what is it that you are not telling me. I sense something off in your aura." He asked, studding her to see if her actions indicated she was lying or not.

"What? I've told you everything I can think of. So I don't know what you are speaking of, but if you figure it please do let me know." Kagome said a little irritated that he would assume her to be dishonest to him. 'I mean, how could he think that? I just told him my most precious secret, and he assumes me to withhold information from him. Of all the nerve.' She ranted to herself.

Sesshomaru just studied her reaction a little more than amused. It seemed she was yelling at herself, and about to explode form the inside.

"Miko, calm yourself least your head explode. I was merely asking a simple question, no reason to get all worked up." He tried to reassure her, while smirking on the inside. 'I like it when she gets angry. She is so damn hot like that…. what the hell? Where did that come from? I should not look at her like that, for she is human.' He thought to himself with a slight frown.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok? Did I say something that upset you?" Kagome inquired. 'He almost looked sad.' She thought.

"I am fine. No need to concern yourself with me." He stated in an almost harsh tone that made Kagome step back a few steps. 'Good be scared. It will be for your own good, in the long run at least.'

"Ok, but you don't have to be mean about it. I was just concerned, that's all!" She yelled at him. 'The nerve. Arrg.'

"Don't." He replied sternly.

"Fine. I'm going to my room to study for the tests I came back here to take. Don't leave this house please. You don't fit in and people will ask questions. You don't want that, do you?" Kagome almost pleaded with him.

"I will stay inside till you get done with those tests, but we leave right after they are done. Am I clear?" He asked.

"Yes, Sesshomaru. I promise they won't take long. After I come home tomorrow we will get my supply's and then leave. Ok?" She said, already tired just from arguing with him. 'Now I have to study tired. I hope he really doesn't leave tomorrow, I will be a headache I don't need.' Kagome thought as she went up to her room.

Four hours later Kagome started to get hungry and went down stairs to make dinner, and to check and make sure Sesshomaru didn't leave like he promised. Sure enough he was right where she left him looking bored as could be.

"Umm…Sesshomaru?" She asked

"Yes Miko?" He replied. He was sure she was going to ask what he ate, considering the late hour it had reached.

"Umm... Are you hungry? If so. What do you eat being a full demon and all?" She inquired. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. 'I traveled with a half-demon I should know this.' She thought.

"Has Inuyasha taught you nothing of our kind? What an incompetent fool. I eat mostly raw meat. Deer, bear, and rabbits mostly." He said, but seeing she looked as if she were about to get sick he added quickly. "Cooked meat will be just fine. Thank you."

"Ok. That will work. Cause I don't how to prepare raw meat. I almost got sick thinking I would mess it up and you would hate it." She said and then blushed when she realized just what she had said.

"Really, that's what made you look green? Not the fact it was raw?" He inquired, a bit surprised.

"Well yeah, I guess." She said almost to quiet. That he almost missed it. Then she turned around and proceeded to make dinner.

The rest of the night went by in silence till bed time came around.

"Sesshomaru, you can sleep in the guest room, if you like." Kagome told him then turned to leave. What he said in return made her stop cold.

"I'll sleep in your room." He said

"Why?" She asked

"I don't know this place would rather be close so if you need me I can be there." Sesshomaru replied. Narrowing his eye in a challenging way. "Don't argue with me. I will win."

She just gulped and nodded her head and went to bed with Sesshomaru right behind her.

_**That's all for now hope you all like. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter: 3**_

Kagome woke up with the feel of something soft and furry snuggling closer to her. As she looked down, she nearly screamed as she watched what looked like a tail curl around her tighter. Kagome then realized that there was also something warm and hard pressed against her back. She looked back and then did scream.

"Ahhhhh, Sesshomaru? What the hell are you doing in my bed? I went to sleep alone with you on the floor." Kagome asked very confused and embarrassed. 'How? Why? When?' She thought.

"Miko, calm yourself. I myself do not know. I went to sleep over there." He replied. Smirking about the situation he wished he knew though.

'_**I know how we got there? His beast said. Surfacing for the first time in years.**_

'Where did you come from? You have been gone since mother left.' He asked. Shocked and now very curious.

'_**I had no reason to come out. We have no mate, and you don't usually get angry enough to need me.' His beast said matter-of-factly.**_

'Ok so why are you here now then? You still haven't told me how we got into the same bed as her.' Sesshomaru said. He was starting to get annoyed.

'_**I found mate, and I put us there. It is where we belong.' His beast stated like it was no big deal.**_

'What! She is not ours. So just get that out of your head this instant. She is the hanyou's wench; she will never belong to us.' He growled almost sadly. For some reason the thought of her being with Inuyasha upset him, and he didn't know why.

'_**She is the one you will see.' His beast said as he receded back into the back of Sesshomaru's mind. **_

As Sesshomaru came back to reality, he saw Kagome off in the corner. Looking terrified. She was curled into a ball and was staring wide eyed at him. Her scent said it all; his eyes had been changing from golden to crimson with no explanation. So now he would explain. Why? Because her fear was not good. And she had tests to take. She needed to focus for them.

"Miko? Are you ok?" He asked. But got no answer she just continued to stare at him. "Kagome!" He raised his voice just a bit to get her attention. He was right it worked. She snapped out of the trance of terror she had been in.

"Sesshomaru? What was with your eyes it was really scary?" Her voice trembled as she asked. She had never seen anything like that before, and was now more curious about it than scared. 'It was kinda hot.' She thought then realized it and started to blush deeply. Sesshomaru noticed of course.

Miko, that was my beast and I talking. He is the one that got into bed with you. He thinks you are to be our mate. I told him you belong to the half-breed and to forget it, you could never be ours." He told her in an almost bored tone. There was no point in omitting anything. To him it was still a lie.

"Wait, what? Your beast wants me even though I'm human. And you say no only cause you think I belong to Inuyasha?" She said with a shocked look on her face. 'Does it really not matter that I'm human?" She thought brightly, and with a small amount of hope that maybe, just maybe, she could be loved.

"Correct, you being human mean's nothing to my beast or myself. Because no matter what you could and would breed strong pup's. You would and could protect them with your very life. You are strong, honorable, loving, kind, forgiving, and have gained not only my trust but my respect as well. Not many have done that even among the demon world." He said with a smirk on his face as she stood there with her mouth agape.

"Re…really? You wouldn't mind me as a mate?" She asked quite astounded by the turn of events.

"No I wouldn't. In fact I would feel honored for I have cared for you for some time now." He told her.

"Oh…umm…I'll get back to you on that. I need to get ready or I'll be late for my tests." She said as she shoved him out of her bedroom door.

When she was done dressing, she grabbed a muffin and ran out the door mumbling a goodbye to Sesshomaru.

'What a strange girl we picked. Yes strange indeed.' He thought as he sat down to have a cup of tea and await her return.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter: 4**_

When Kagome got home Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room reading a book. Kagome looked at him and smiled. 'He looks so peaceful like that. I wish I could see him like that every day.' She thought while unloading the bags from her arms. Yes while she was taking her tests she had come to terms with what she felt for Sesshomaru. It wasn't love but she definitely liked him a lot. 'Now if I could only get him to stop thinking I belong to his brother we'd be ok.' She thought.

"Miko, how did your tests fair?" Sesshomaru asked actually curious. He had tried to watch the thing she called a TV but got confused a moment after he got it working. Things here were much more advanced. So her tests must be to. 'How nice it would be to have an intelligent conversation with a woman for once? Most of them just tried to get into my bed, but not Kagome.' He thought. That was one thing he really liked about her. She was so pure.

"Oh, they went really well I think. I'll have to come back in a week or so to find out for sure. But I'm sure I did fine. How was your day?" She asked making a conversation that was not awkward. Considering she was about to ask if she could travel with him for a while to get to know him. This was sort of the ice breaker so to speak.

"It was well. That thing you call a TV I don't like though, so I settled for a book witch I found to be very interesting. For the most part I was just fine." He replied. 'She has something on her mind I can see it.' He thought as he rounded the table and took a chair and sat down.

"That's good. I went ahead and stopped by the store on my way back and got the supplies that we might need for traveling. Just let me get things packed and we can go." She told him hoping he caught the "we" part. Sure enough he did.

"We?" He asked with his eyebrow raised far into his bangs. "I was not a where we were traveling together. What will Inuyasha say about it?" He said hoping to get a direct answer from her and she didn't disappoint.

"I don't care what he thinks. I do not belong to him. I am free to do as I please and with whom I please. As long as I can still hunt for the shards I don't care what he wants." She almost yelled as she spun around. The anger was very much present when he asked. As she was sure her eyes narrowed and she nearly snarled at him for even asking about that mutt's thoughts. 'Wow, where did that anger come from she thought?' As she looked at Sesshomaru, she could tell he was confused as well, but not for the reason she thought.

'Her eyes they just flashed red for a moment. I swear they did. But how can she not know?' He thought to himself. "Kagome, how old are you?" He asked with a sneaking suspicion she was almost 18 in human years.

A little caught off guard. Kagome said. "I'll be 18 in one week. Why?" she asked

"What do you know about your family?" He asked. Though he knew she probably didn't know much about the one person he didn't smell around. Her father.

"Well my mom, Souta, and grandpa a lot. My dad died when I was about four. That's also around the time we moved here. That's what my mom says at least. She won't talk about it though." Kagome replied now even more curious as to why he was asking.

"I see. When will your family be back?" He asked.

"Well my mom's note said they would only be gone a few days. They should be back tomorrow." She stated 'Why is he so curious all of a sudden?' She wondered to herself but let it go. 'I guess he'll tell me when he wants to.' She thought.

"Hn. We will return in three days, but we must leave now so I may get the things I need to do done." He said. 'I will get answers from her mother then and see if my assumptions are correct. I really hope they are.' He thought.

"Umm…ok if you say so. So this means I can travel with you then, right?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes. But you must keep up. I will not have the time to wait for you should you fall behind. Ok?" He said. 'We must hurry I don't need her changing without the proper knowledge about what is happening. Or what she is.' He thought as Kagome packed the last of the things in her bag.

"Ok, ready. Let's go." She said as she left the house with Sesshomaru in tow.

When they reached the well house He picked he up and jumped in.

_**Ok that's all for now please let me know what you think. Thanks**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter: 5**_

When they touched down in the past, Sesshomaru bent his knees and jumped up to the top. Instead of letting her go though he continued to hold her as he made his cloud and sped off to the west in hopes that nothing was array.

"Sesshomaru, Is everything ok?" Kagome asked with just a little fear in her voice.

"Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"You just seem a little different. That's all. Almost sad." She said with sorrow in her eyes.

"It is nothing you need to worry about. Just enjoy the ride we will talk later ok my sweet?" He said with so much sugar and conviction it almost seemed wrong. But she knew him and that was how he was, well towards Rin anyway, but not her that was just him. Radiant, powerful, untouchable, a God for all to see really. But somehow she had his attention and she didn't know how. She was just plain nothing special at all.

'He is beautiful and so much more.' She thought as she started to blush. 'I wonder what his hair feels like.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of soul collectors, and the sounds of screaming and howling. As Kagome realized what it was she looked up at Sesshomaru, only to see him looking back down at her in question. "See I told you I wasn't his he has her. Always has always will. I think that's why he was willing to let me go home so easily, was because she was around and he thought it would hurt me." She explained to him while blushing.

"It isn't hurting you to know he is down there right now rutting with the undead Miko?" He asked with an eye brow raised.

"Not with what he is doing, no. Like I said I don't belong to him, he is merely a friend. What hurts is he feels like he has to hide it from me. I thought I meant more as a friend than that. Guess not." She replied with her eyes cast down. Yes it hurt but truth be told she had not been in love with Inuyasha in a while. She actually had a crush on Sesshomaru, but couldn't tell him for fear of rejection, well…until now that is. 'Maybe I'll tell him at his home then he will be free to avoid me because I'm sure a Demon of his status has a huge place.' She thought with a little determination.

'Why does she change emotions so much? She was just sad, then nervous, then curious, and now hopeful. She is up to something I know it. I will wait and see.' He thought with a smirk.

With that thought Sesshomaru sped up. As they approached is home he heard Kagome gasp.

"Sess, it's beautiful. You said your home not your castle. But Wow." She said to him with a huge smile on her face.

"What pray tell is the difference?" He asked with a small chuckle.

Kagome just stared at him in amazement. 'His laugh is musical he should do it more often.' "Umm… well a home is smaller and quiet not massive and chaotic. But I guess it could be the same." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I suppose." He said with his cold mask back in place as they reached the castle gates.

"Milord, you return at last." Said Jaken, "Milord, why is Inuyasha's wench with you? Did you kidnap her to exchange for tetsusaiga. What a brilliant plan." He said with an evil smirk.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to say something to Jaken Kagome exploded at him.

"Listen here you ugly green toad I am not and never will be Inuyasha's wench or anything else but a friend. You better learn how to speak to me or I will purify you where you stand. Is that clear?" Kagome said in a menacing voice, with her eyes flashing red then white and a low growl that came afterward. Jaken could only stutter and stare while nodding his head yes. "Good toad now stay out of my way and don't come near me again and we will be great." She then stated in a careful tone with a wide smile.

Sesshomaru just stared at her with his normal blank expression, but on the inside he was far beyond shocked, but pleased none the less. 'Yes I did choose well if I say so myself. She won't put up with disrespect and is already showing her place as above them. This will be interesting to see play out.' He thought as she turned to look at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, could you please show me where I may get cleaned and appropriately dressed." She said with as much regal as possible. She under no circumstances wanted him to feel undermined in his own home where all bowed to him.

"Kagome, please don't call me lord I am your equal now and forever. No questions now I will explain over dinner which is in two hours. Follow me and a maid will help you bathe and dress. I will see you at dinner." He said as he left her with the maid in a very beautiful room that he said was hers.

_**Thank you so much for all your waiting. Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter: 6**_

While Kagome bathed she couldn't help but think back to what Sesshomaru had said. 'His equal? Could that mean he wants me? Why now? He never showed any interest in the past, but now that I'm almost 18 he seems to act almost in love with me. Yeah right the Western Lord in love with a human Miko none the less. Ridicules.' She thought to herself but still couldn't help but hope he did. When Kagome was done with her bath she was dressed in the finest kimono that the servants could find. They knew how important she was. Even if she didn't. Then she was shown to the dining area where she was met by Sesshomaru.

As she entered the room he froze. His servants had done very well. She was dressed in a silver kimono that had a white dog demon outlined in black on it. To say he was pleased was an understatement. 'She is wearing my symbol and looks ravishing.' He beamed with pride as she approached. "I can see you fit in well here and you look absolutely stunning in that kimono. Tell me Kagome how was your bath and room? Were they pleasing to you?" Sesshomaru asked. He wanted her to be completely at ease.

"Yes they were wonderful. Now tell me what this is all about you are acting as if you like me, and want me to stay here." She asked getting right to the point.

"Truth be told you have always been an interest to me, but I always thought you were the half-breeds. Now that I know you are not I am free to take you as mine if you so permit it." He replied happy she wanted to know what was going on. That meant she had time to think on how he was acting. 'Maybe I can finally have her as my Lady of the West.' He thought.

"Why me Sess? Out of any one you could have, why me?" She asked on the verge of tears. 'Could it really be that someone wants me for me?' She asked herself

"You are the most loyal, loving, caring, beautiful, and powerful being I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and it is my hope you would allow me to help you when the time comes and let me love you for all eternity." He stated with such raw emotion that Kagome was at a loss for words. 'She is crying!' "Koi, did I say something that has upset you and made you cry?" He asked as he came to her and pulled her into his arms to comfort her troubles away.

"No, you have made me the happiest woman in the world. You want me for me, and not the reminder of another or my power. Do, do you love me Sess?" She asked with tears streaming down her face but a hint of worry in her voice, She clung to him like her would disappear if she let go like it was all a dream.

"Kagome? Koi, look at me and see the answer for yourself." He said and as she looked up she saw such raw untamed love that it took her breath away. "Yes I love you my Koi. Will you be my mate?" He asked. But didn't expect to get the response he did.

'Mate? He wants me as his mate.' She cried even harder and reached up grabbing the back of his head and pulled him down into a soul shattering kiss, filled with so much love he could taste it.

He depend the kiss and slid his tong into her mouth to taste the uniqueness that was her and only her. 'She tastes just as good as she smells. O kami I must stop this or I'll take right here for all to see.' He thought as he pulled back. He smiled as he heard her whimper in protest. "Koi, we must stop least I take you here and now for all to see. I also need to have your mother's permission to do so. Which I'll get when we return. So you must be patient my love just a bit longer." He told her and watched as she regained her senses and nodded her head.

"Shall we eat then, Sess?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Yes of course we shall after you give me an answer to my question." He said with an eyebrow raised. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Did I not just do that with the kiss I gave you?" She asked now confused. 'Was there another question?' She thought

"It needs to be a spoken answer or the claim will not ring true." He said in response.

"Oh, well then yes Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands I would love and would be honored to be your mate and Lady of the Western Lands." She said with such conviction.

He wanted to smile but that would simply not do in public but he knew she could read his eyes and she was smiling at what she saw. "Now Koi, we eat." With that said they sat down and ate.

When dinner was over they went for a walk in the gardens and when the hour grew late they bid each other a goodnight and went their separate ways to rest.

_**That's it this time please review there is more to come.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter: 7**_

When Kagome woke in the morning she felt the warmth of something soft and furry snuggled around her, and sighed thinking it was Sesshomaru. All of a sudden she remembered they didn't sleep in the same room last night, so what was around her then. She jumped up and threw the blankets off of her to see none other than Sesshomaru's tail curled snugly around her. 'How in the world did that get there? And is it moving on its own?' She asked herself.

As she tried to remove it, it only tightened more. "Ok, how am I supposed to dress if you won't let go?" She asked it not that she expected it to understand. Then all of a sudden it uncurled and laid on the floor. Kagome just stood there in shock. 'Did it really understand me? Wow.' She thought and the dressed. Once she was done she felt it again as it curled around her leg and then back around her waist and chest. This time she just smiled petted it and left to find Sesshomaru.

As she got to his room he was not there she knew he wouldn't be but it was closes to check. She then turned around and headed for the study she knew he would be there. When she entered she saw him at his desk looking over some papers. 'He seems so stressed.' She thought. Then she walked over to him and started to rub his shoulders. "Love, what is making you so tense today?" She asked as he began to relax under her gentle touch.

"It's nothing really; just the other lord's trying to mate me to their daughters' again. It won't stop till I take you as my mate, and even then you will more than likely be challenged for the right unless you're pupped at the time. You are much stronger than any of those spoiled brats; they would be no match for you." He said and then leaned into her touch and sighed. 'Kami this feels so good.' He thought.

"So until I beat the shit out of them they will be after you mated or not? Just because they would think me weak for being a human? Fool's all of them. I won't let you go." She said as she came around the chair and sat in his lap. She started to kiss him and let her hands roam the expansion of his muscular chest through is haori. He felt so good she was starting to get aroused and he of course smelled it and started to pull away. Kagome started to whimper. "I don't want to wait any longer can we leave today to see my family? I need you really bad." She said pleadingly.

"We can leave now if that's your wish." He said with a chuckle.

"Really? Ok give me ten minutes to get ready then we leave." She said. Then jumped off of his lap and raced out of the study to get ready.

Sesshomaru finished signing the messages to the other lords that announced he had taken a mate and she would be presented in two moons. Yes it was early to announce but these were not going out till he had taken Kagome as his mate. Which he planned on doing once they returned from her time. He then heard Kagome running down the hall again and then she burst into his study.

"I'm ready let's go." She said enthusiastically while jumping into his arms.

"Hn. I see that indeed you are. Let's be on our way then." He said then called upon his yourki energy and formed his light ball, while holding Kagome in his arms he sped off towards Inuyasha's forest where the well was.

As they passed over the forest Sesshomaru's noes picked up Inuyasha and his mate at it again. The smell was so rancid that even Kagome covered her nose. She felt Sesshomaru pull her closer and then bury his nose into her hair breathing deeply. "Kami don't they know how to bathe? I'm surprised the trees haven't melted away from the stench." Kagome commented.

"Your time even smells better than that." He said with a growl of disgust.

When they reached the well Sesshomaru didn't even touch down outside of it he just dpopped them into it and was in her time seconds later.

"Thank Kami, that was just horrid." She said while breathing in what was much cleaner smelling air then was just in her lungs.

"I agree. I think a talk with him is in order, once we've mated of course." He replied. And walked to the house with Kagome.

As they opened the door Sesshomaru froze. Kagome looked at him. "Sess you ok?" She asked, then heard glass shattering and turned to see her mother with her hand to her mouth and a broken cup of tea at her feet.

"Lor…Lord Sesshomaru it can't be." Her mother stated and then bowed deeply.

Kagome just stood there shocked her mother new him.

_**That is all for now. Review please.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter: 8**_

"Lady Aika, I see you are well. Why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked. His eye brow raised into his bang as he asked. 'She is rumored to be dead along with her mate. No wonder Kagome knows nothing of her true self.' He thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Lady Aika's answer.

"My lord I came here to save Kagome." She replied. She watched as Kagome looked at her with so many questions burning in her eyes. She knew this day would come. Kagome turned 18 in two days and that's when it would have come out anyway. She may be able to conceal herself from the outside world but Kagome would have to learn to do that herself.

"Save me? From who mom?" Kagome had a feeling she knew who but she needed her mother to say his name to really believe it. And what really happened to her father.

"Kagome dear, Lord Sesshomaru, both of you please sit we will have some tea and I will tell you everything." Aika said as she turned to get the tea.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat down at the table in the kitchen and waited for Aika to begin.

"Ok Kagome please keep your mind open to everything I'm going to tell you, because you will need it to help you later. Ok?" She asked. When she got a nod from her daughter she continued.

"You were born as an Angel Miko InuYourki you still are the last thing your father could give you was a human appearance to hide you from him. And thus far has worked. When you were little there was this demon who came to our home we lived in the far west and at that time Inutasho was Lord and Lord Sesshomaru was but a pup in yourki terms 200 or so if I remember correctly." She said and looked to Sesshomaru for conformation. When he nodded she continued.

"Any way when he saw you he said you were to be his and none other would ever have you. You were so scared that you ran away from home. You were about 80 or so years old still very young for a yourki. When your father and I finally found you, he was just standing over you with this disturbing smile on his face. He said that you were never to leave our home or to be presented on your hundredth birthday ready to take a mate, for you were his and he would come back to claim you then. On your hundredth birthday he returned, you refused to take him as your mate. You told him he was weak and not worthy to touch such power as yourself. He became enraged and tried to strike you your father came into the room at that moment and grabbed you away just in time. He told the man to leave and to never return. The man said he would have you and if that meant killing your father so be it. He would be back. It was almost 50 years after that, that we heard his name again it seemed he was running all over Japan trying to gain more power so he could get you." Aika paused and took a sip of her tea then continued

"It was then your father and I decided if he came back for you that your father would fight him and if your father lost he would put a concealment spell on you and your powers so you would look human and we could pass through the bone eaters well and live in a new time wear you could be safe from him. A year later while we were out walking the lands as we did every so often he came back. As he stepped out of the trees he demanded you come and be his mate. Again you told him he was too weak you were never going to be mated to a half-breed as weak as him. He then launched himself at you your father stepped in the way and they began to fight. At first it seemed your father was winning until the man got a well-placed hit in and your father went down. With the last bit of breath he had he placed the spell on you and we ran and jumped into the well. When we got to the other side I cast my own spell and we climbed out of the well. Once we opened the door we came face to face with your grandpa. He said it was prophesied long ago that we would come and he was to help no questions asked that when the time was right all would be reviled. What your father and I didn't know is that in placing the spell on you it also sealed your yourki memories that's why you don't remember any of this." She told Kagome with hope that she understood that they only did this to save her.

"So I'm an Angel Miko InuYourki? Am I pure? What was my dad's name? And who was the man?" Kagome asked. Her head was spinning and she was trying not to faint from all the information she just heard.

"Yes you are. Your father was Lord Kaniko. We were minor over lords of the far west. Inutasho trusted us to look out for these lands, cause even though we had the power to take the North, South, or East and rule them. We stayed to help him protected what was his we didn't need that much power. We were happy with what we had." Aika said with a smile.

"Ok but who was the man?" Kagome asked even though she knew what her mother was going to say and she dreaded it but still she needed to know for sure.

"Naraku was his name." Aika replied and watched as Lord Sesshomaru started to growl and then she saw it out of the counter of her eye and snapped her attention back to her daughter.

Kagome had begun to process the name to all that had happened. Then she remembered that the man Naraku was the one who killed her father and as she continued to put things together her eyes started to flash from blue silver to white then red and back again till she started to growl and her eyes went pure white. "He will pay for what he has done to my family that filthy weak half-breed thought I was his then. Now I will now teach him otherwise. My Lord and mate lets go home and finish this." Kagome snarled out as her nails grew into claws and her fangs began to show.

"Lord Sesshomaru you must calm her before she hurts someone in her rage and her little broth is due home soon he need not see this or know of it as I have yet to speak with him on the matter." Aika yelled to him as she stared wide eyed at her transforming daughter.

Sesshomaru came up behind her and started to growl a warning to her that he was not pleased with her actions and to quit it now. That only seemed to make her angrier as she swirled around to him and barked as him not to challenge her he would lose. That was all he needed to hear and he was on her so fast she didn't have a chance to blink. Next thing she knew was he had her neck clamped tightly with in his jaws and was growling for her to summit to him.

Kagome knew instinctively she had lost the challenge she set up so she summited to him. It was after she calmed and came to her senses that she felt his arousal at her back and whimpered to him she was sorry and she apologized.

When he let her go she turned in his embrace and nuzzled under his chin to show her complete summition to him.

Aika watched all this with a very knowing look. "Kagome dear you and your Lord need to complete the mating dance you just set up so you can return to the past and kill Naraku and live in peace. I will give you the house for a few days I'll be back on your birthday around five pm that should be enough time to do what needs to be done. I love you my dear and will see you in a few days." She said just a Souta walked into the house only to get rushed right back out.

"Well my love shall we dance then?" Kagome asked with a purr. And ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Indeed." He replied and raced after her.

_**Ok that's all for today next chapter will be a lemon through and through. Thanks and review please.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: My faithfull readers I am so sorry for not updating sooner with the holidays and I started online college it has been hectic please forgive me. I will try to update more than I have recentaly. Thank you for your patience.**

**Chapter: 9**

When Sesshomaru reached Kagome's bed room she was nowhere to be found even her sent had disappeared. Sesshomaru smirked he knew she would do this otherwise she wouldn't be a good mate if she didn't test his skills. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on her aura it was powerful he knew this but was then stunned that he couldn't even find a hint of it. Yes he definitely choose well she was very good at this so he turned to the last thing he could think of and when he found the slow but rhythmic thumping he knew where she was now he only had to catch her and mate her.

"Kagome my love where are you? When I find you I will ravish that tight little body of yours all night and all day. I will make you scream my name till you can no longer talk and make your body quake so hard you may pass out from the feelings I shall bestow upon you my lovely little mate. Come out come out where ever you are." He taunted with a chuckle she had let her sent slip when he told her of the things he was going to do he knew where she was but this was just too fun. 'Maybe I'll tease just a bit more before I take her.' He thought as he began to circle where she hid.

'How is he doing this to me? With just words I am wet my body is on fire and I feel like the vibrations from his voice running through me will make me cum he needs to find me soon or I just might break yourki law and reveal myself for the taking.' Kagome thought as she felt another vibration go through her as he spoke again.

"Mate you are trying my patients I will not be gentle with you when I catch you I will take you like the bitch you are and will fuck you till I can no longer and you will be begging long before that to sleep. But let me tell you my love you will not get your wish for you are mine and I will fuck you till all in this world can hear you and know." He said and then he smelt it again and his beast then took over it was a breaking point for him for he was held back for far too long.

"Bitch I have you now." His beast roared with delight at the sight of their mate but then snarled as she took off for the house. 'Mate is trying to escape us she will pay for her disobedience.' He thought.

'_Wait she is not escaping only moving this dance to a place with more privacy follow her and you will see but when it comes time to take her you must let me be in charge for a moment.' Sesshomaru told his beast._

Snarling the beast replies, 'Why should I? You have kept her from me and she will be ours now.'

'_This I know but she is pure and untouched and you will ravage her with no control am I right?' He replied when he got no response he knew it was true. 'Now you see why I must be in charge we don't want to hurt our mate do we?' He asked knowing the answer._

'Never, we will never hurt her I will let you take over for a while but you will give control back to me again right?' he asked his master and when he got a nod in reply he was satisfied and followed his mates intoxicating scent through the house to her room where he found her waiting for him with her head down and neck bared in total summition to him.

Kagome was a little more than scared she knew his beast was in control and knew he was angry when she ran for the house she had hoped Sesshomaru would calm him and explain what she was doing and to just follow. It seemed he had as her future mate entered the room there was no anger in his aura only love and lust when she heard him growl she knew he wanted her to look at him so she did.

"Come here mate." He said his voice a bit more husky than usual. He watched as she rose and came to him her face was still down in summition.

She had heard her mates request and was curious to see if he was angry at her or if he knew why she had ran inside so she rose and went to him. She kept her head down to make sure not to challenge him again for he had clearly won.

When Kagome reached Sesshomaru he hooked his claw under her chin and made her look at him when she saw his eyes begin to fade back she knew for sure all was going to be ok. Then the next thing she knew her lips were crushed against his and he was holding her tight.

Kagome was in heaven never in her life had she felt such bliss so complete with just a simple kiss. She knew deep inside he was her soul and the fact that for the first time since 4 days ago she felt calm and at peace. She no longer felt like she was being torn apart after this she would be one with the beast inside of her and with the man she loves.

As she felt him deepen the kiss she felt her legs give out from under her and then she found herself in Sesshomaru's arms and being carried to the bed. As he laid her down and covered her body she began to tremble Sesshomaru looked down at her with love and compassion showing in his crimson eyes.

"Don't worry my love we will not hurt you, we have come to an agreement when the time comes to make love to you I will give control back to Sesshomaru, for I don't want to take the chance of hurting you ever my mate." Said his beast as he slowly rubbed his hands down her body and over her hips, then he followed the path his hands and left little kisses and bites soon he was between her legs and she was shaking so hard and the fear and excitement was just rolling off of her.

As he placed both hands on her inner thigh he felt her jump, _'She is so nervous and scared we_ _need to do something to calm her or this will never work.' _He thought as he stared at her very center the thing he craved most at the time and before he could stop himself he was there lapping and ravishing her sweet nectar and making her scream so loud with pleasure that he was sure that all would hear her. Then he realized that she no longer shook with fear or anxiety the scent that was rolling off of her was so intoxicating that he was not sure his beast would be able to reign in control long enough for him to take over to make her theirs.

Then as if his beast knew it was time to share her he let go of control only enough that they both were in control so they could both have her. As he looked up at his vixen he saw nothing but pure pleasure in her hooded eyes and she was looking at him with a hunger he had never seen before and then he found himself on his back with her pinning him down. Her eyes were the brightest white and in the center of them they were the deepest crimson he had ever seen. Her hair was black as night with such white, red and gold highlights he was almost sure her hair was dyed then her heard he speak and he started to shake himself not with fear but such excitement that he didn't know what to do so he just stayed there and let her do what she pleased he wanted to see where she would take this.

Kagome was in such pleasure that when she came she didn't feel her beast take over or even merge with her all she knew was she was now on top of the beast she loved and she planned to show him how much she loved him. As she began to lick nibble and kiss her way down his chest and over to his nipple she started to notice scents such as a spice that only got stronger as she got closer to her target then as her sweet little tong darted out of her mouth and over to his now pert and waiting nipple her smelled such a spike in his scent that it was starting to make her feel so hot that she was going to take him herself.

She then ventured down his body more the closer she got to his cock the more he seemed to tense up and his scent was so strong that she was sure if she didn't fuck him soon she would explode. As she raked her claws down his chest… _'Wait claws since when did I have claws? Oh my god I'm changing do I have fangs yet.'_ She thought as she ran her tong over her teeth and nothing so she figured they would come later and she was going to do this for him even if she never could again, and with that she enclosed her mouth over the tip of his dick and gave it one hard such, she felt him shudder and then she felt his hand in her hair he was moaning so loud that she was sure he was almost growling then he did growl and she knew what it meant as she looked at him with hooded lust filled eyes she began to bob her head up and down his shaft till she was sure he was going to go crazy with need.

As she pulled him from her mouth they both heard a popping sound that made them both quiver with excitement, Kagome kept her eyes on him as she moved up his body and then to his lips where she began to kiss him with such passion he had forgotten about their position. Then all of a sudden he heard his mate scream in painful pleasure as she thrust herself down on to his waiting shaft. Never in his life had he felt anything as wonderful as that.

After Kagome had adjusted to Sesshomaru's size she began to move and it was so slow that he was not sure how much her and his beast could take before they fucked their mate with all they had, then she said something that made everything snap and he no longer had any control.

As Kagome sat there ridding her mate she thought of what it would take to make him snap and fuck her to oblivion for some reason she knew she needed it to make the change, so she said what she could think of. "Let go my mate and show me the beast you are or I'll find another more worthy." She said and then she saw it and knew it did the trick no longer did the two combine only his beast was there and he was not happy with what she had said. Soon she found herself pressed so hard into the mattress that she was sure she would sink into it then as if reading her mind he pulled out so quickly and flipped her onto her hands and knees and then shoved himself back into her dripping pussy so hard that she screamed in pain, pain that was followed by pleasure, pleasure that she had only imagined.

As he fucked his bitch he nibbled and bit her to show who was the alpha and who she was to listen to, then as she felt she could take no more he flipped her onto her back and plunged back in to fuck her harder then she felt it as she was coming to eighth orgasm that this one was different because she could also feel him start to pulse within her then as if they were one they both came and bite into each other's necks so deep that the blood flowed and they drank each other like there was no tomorrow. When Sesshomaru rolled off of Kagome and lay beside her she started to change as he laid there he watched in utter amassment as his love and mate changed into the demon she was always meant to be.

**That's all for now don't hate me for the cliffy but you will see. Love ya all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

**My faithful reader I'm back and hopefully will be updating more often please keep up with the reviews.**

As Kagome lay there coming down from her orgasm she began to feel her body tingle and burn, she could feel her bones moving then she felt the pain it was so bad she couldn't scream she felt as if everything was being ripped apart and she was dying. Then as fast as it started it was gone no pain no nothing just the hum of power she could now sense it and how strong she was as well as her mate. She then jumped up so fast that Sesshomaru was sure that there was something wrong but then he saw where she was going.

Across the room in the full length mirror Kagome stared at herself in utter disbelief. "Is that really me?" She asked Sesshomaru from across the room. She looked again and studied herself her hair had grown down past her knees, in was no longer black but white with black and blood red streaks. Her eyes were the brightest green blue she had ever seen with red and white stripes running through them. Her claws where black and red with sharp white tips, her lips were ruby red and ears were now pointed. She had grown taller and had filled out in all the right places she no longer looked like a school girl but a full grown developed woman. In the middle of her forehead was a beautiful crescent moon just like her mates but hers also had her own symbol a bright pink orb that she guessed was for the shikon no tama and it was attached to a pair of beautiful white wings. Just as she was about to go back to bed and lay with her mate she was once again consumed with pain and fell to the floor, Sesshomaru was at her side in a matter of moments only to be thrown back by an unknown force the room was so bright he couldn't see what was happening but as the light died out he saw why she was in so much pain. Upon her back was a pair of bright white wings just like her mark.

When Sesshomaru picked her up and took her with him to bed he held her close and inhaled her scent it had definitely changed but it was still her unique smell. As she began to stir from her pain induced sleep she looked up to her mate and smiled then she felt something move on her back and screamed and jumped up from the bed trying to get whatever it as off of her. When she realized that it was just her new wings she calmed down and then she heard it Sesshomaru was laughing at her and then she saw red.

**LEMON *************************************************************************

As Kagome pounced on him she growled and screamed at him to stop making fun of her. When she calmed down she saw that Sesshomaru was now very aroused and by look he was giving her she was in for one hell of a ride. The thought alone made her knees weak and her core hot and dripping. The moment Sesshomaru smelled her arousal she found herself pinned to the wall with her very excited mate between her legs probing her entrance with the tip of his cock. Kagome was so aroused that she exploded with just the touch of his head. Sesshomaru sensing that she was about to cum thrust his now fully engorged dick into her sopping wet pussy and growled in ecstasy as she screamed from the mind blowing pleasure of having an orgasm and being filled to the very brink of her existence by the only male she had ever truly loved.

As Sesshomaru stood there thrusting into her he knew that his beast was going to come to the surface and she was going to let hers come to this was the only way that the two inter-beast were going to accept each other. Otherwise the two of them would forever be at odds, yes his beast accepted Kagome and loved her but she was still considered human then now, however, her beast was un-caged and the two needed to accept each other or be miserable forever. Just then he saw her eyes start to bleed red so he let his beast out to have all the fun he wants as long as he doesn't hurt their bitch too much.

**That's all for now everyone. I will update as soon as possible. Lemon will be continued for first part of chapter 11 just a fair warning. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Well here I am again on with the story.**

**LEMON CONTINUED****************************************************

As Kagome felt her beast come forward she knew she was in for a ride. Then she saw Sesshomaru's beast come forward as well and thought oh boy just before her beast was in complete control.

"**Mine." Sesshomaru's beast growled at Kagome's beast.**

"**You think that you're strong enough to be my mate. Ha! Unlikely!" Kagome growled in return.**

Just then Sesshomaru grabbed her by her throat and threw her on the floor before she had time to even realize what was going on or even began to respond he thrust his engorged cock back into her tight pussy growling at the velvety smoothness and the tightness that was his mate at the same time her marveled in her painful but pleasurable scream. As he continued to thrust harder and harder he clamped his jaws around her neck.

"**Summit Bitch." He growled, he was not angry with her for challenging him because he knew she would the first time they were both let out at the same time but she was his and she would obey him.**

Kagome knew she had lost and whimpered her apology to her mate as he let go of her neck she exposed her neck showing full summation to him with a pleased growl he began to fuck her with renewed vigor

"**More, harder, fuck me damn it. Teach me my place. I've been a bad bitch show me how big and strong you are! Kagome roared at Sesshomaru as he fucked her harder than ever before.**

Her moans and screams echoed off the walls he could feel her getting ready to explode around him and he began to thrust faster so he could fall into oblivion with her. After a few more thrusts he felt her release and exploded with her. As he exploded her bit into her neck one final time to complete the bond of mating because her beast and his accepted each other.

As her eyes faded back to their normal color she slipped into dream land completely unaware that Sesshomaru was still fully imbedded inside of her.

Sesshomaru came to his senses and realized that he was now knotted inside his mate. 'Oh well, might as well get comfortable might be her a while.' He thought as he pulled Kagome on to her side and fell into a peaceful sleep.

As the rays of light shown through her bedroom window Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru and the realized that her mate was still inside of her and as she began to thrust herself beck onto him her awoke with a start and they began a few more round of lovemaking before they both got into the shower where another round commenced and that was when Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome's sent had changed. It would seem that the Lady of the West was now carrying the pup that would be his heir to Western Lands. He was so happy.

**End of lemon *******************************************************************

Once they got out of the shower and dressed Kagome notice how odd Sesshomaru was acting and had to know what was going on.

"Koi, what's wrong? You're acting strange?" Kagome asked while walking towards him.

"Nothing is wrong my love I'm just very happy. Not only have you become my Mate and the Lady of the Western Lands, our beast's accepted each other and last but certainly not least you are with pup and will become so much more beautiful as it grows." He stated as he placed his hand on the flat of her stomach where he knew the pup resided.

"What? Really? I'm pregnant? We're having a baby? Oh I'm so happy; mom is going to be ecstatic. How long are Yourki pregnancies? When will you be able to tell if it is a boy or girl? Oh I have so…."Kagome rambled.

"Kagome, love. Please one question at a time." Sesshomaru interrupted her. "Yes you are. Yes we are. Yourki pregnancies are 6 months. I'll be able to tell if it is a boy or girl when it is born but you can tell at about 3 months because you will form a bond so strong with the pup that you will be able to see it inside of you when you concentrate and you will be able to tell that way." Sesshomaru answered her questions.

Kagome stood there shocked, "You mean to tell me that if I want to I can see our pup before you do and know what it is? That's amazing. Would you be mad if I found out but didn't tell you? I want it to be a secret but if I accidentally saw when concentrating on controlling my powers or something like that. I just don't want you to get upset if I know and don't tell you." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

Sesshomaru then pulled her close and said, " How about this if something like that happens then you can tell me what the pup is but if it does not then you and I can both be surprised when it is born?"

"I like that idea koi. I love you. You always know the right thing to say." She said as she kissed him.

Just then her mother came rushing is with a small and frail looking child-like Yourki in her arms. "Kagome I need your help now!" Lady Akia yelled as bolted up the stairs and into the bathroom.

**Okay everyone that is all for now. I will try and update again soon. Enjoy and review. Thanks**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Thank you for the review and as one of my readers has pointed out I may need to clear a few things up so I will use this chapter to explain things a bit more, since Kagome will need to explain to her friend who she is anyway. I hope this will clear up any confusion. On with the story.**

"Mom, what happen? Who is that?" Kagome asked worried for the little boy in the bloody water filled tube.

"It's your brother he changed because someone tried to mug us and he got so scared that he broke through the spell. The blood is not his but we need to get him cleaned up and changed. He will wake up soon and I have a few things to explain to him." Akia stated with worry and regret in her voice. This was not how she wanted her son to find out about his linage.

"That's Souta mama? He looks so small and frail nothing like me or his human form. Will he be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes he will be fine and he will fill out over the next few days once his strength returns." She replied assuring not only herself but Kagome and now Sesshomaru that had appeared in the doorway.

"Kagome, we need to return to our time to finish everything that is in motion." Sesshomaru said. He then turned to her mother, "Lady Akia, Thank you for giving me Kagome and we will return once everything is settled it could very well be years before that is through, or just a few weeks I'm unclear of all the circumstances." He said.

"You are welcome Lord Sesshomaru. Please take care of her and make sure you do return even if it is to say goodbye till you reach the future." Akia said while hugging her daughter and new son-in-law.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome touched down in the feudal era Kagome covered her nose and began to gag. "It would appear that Inuyasha and Kikyo have yet to bath and it seems that they are still continuing their activities right by the well." Stated Kagome before she jumped out of the well, at the sight of the two rutting with no regard to who was around Kagome was so disgusted she screamed, "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went down with a gigantic thud and hearing the curses coming from the ground was all the proof she needed to hear that she got his attention.

Kikyo on the other hand was furious with the woman who just interrupted them the nerve of this woman was beyond her. She had purposely brought Inuyasha here so when Kagome appeared it would crush her and she would leave never to return but who was this demoness that was standing over HER Inuyasha.

"Demon state your business, and explain why you are able to use that command." Kikyo demanded.

'Do they really not recognize me? Have I changed that much?' Kagome though as she was about to say who she was Inuyasha jumped from the crater yelling at her.

"Oi, wench what the hell was that for?" He yelled at a now red faced demoness. Then he remembered his state of dress and realized that whoever she was she now had seen all he had to offer. Smirking he thought, 'Maybe I could get her into my bed too. Kikyo will never have to know.' What he didn't know was that Sesshomaru was there and could smell all the emotions coming from his brother.

As a growl ripped from Sesshomaru's mouth Inuyasha finally realized he was there. "What the hell do you want ya bastard? You're interrupting my fun and now I have two women I can screw." He said with a wicked smirk. The next thing Inuyasha knew was he was slammed into a tree with a very pissed diayourki in front of him. 'Crap I didn't mean to say that out loud.' Inuyasha thought while trying to regain his bearings

"You half-breed will respect my mate and the Lady of the Western lands." Sesshomaru snarled.

"Mate? Who in their right mind would mate you?" Inuyasha sputtered as he tried to right himself.

"You really don't recognize me do you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. When all she got was a head shake no she said those word he dreaded once again, "Sit boy." And once again he was subdued.

After the spell wore off Inuyasha got up and slowly approached Kagome carefully sniffing her out, "Kami it is you. What the hell happen and why are you with the ice prick? Did he put a spell on you or something?" Inuyasha stated in utter disbelief. 'This beautiful demoness is Kagome. My Kami I'm such an idiot.' He thought to himself.

"Yes it is me and I will explain everything once everyone is together." She said as she began to walk to the village where she knew her friends were waiting. Once she got to Kaede's hut she opened the flap and walked in hearing the gasps she just sat down and waited for Inuyasha and Kikyo to get there.

Shippo was silently sniffing her then with wide eyes he looked at her and knew that she was his mother. 'How?' Shippo thought to himself it was not possible. "How Mama? How are you a Yourki?" He asked out loud for everyone to hear and that is when recognition set in and the group of friends began to bombard her with questions.

Holding her hands up she said, "Wait, Kaede some tea please."

"I'll start from the beginning. I was born Angle Miko InuYourki I have nerve been the reincarnation of Kikyo it was always just assumed because that is the look my father gave me when he made me look human to hide me. When I was little there was this demon that came to my home at the time my mother father and I lived in the far west under Lord Inutasho, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. Any way when this man saw me he tried to place a claim on me by trying to intimidate my parents and me. I was so scared I was only around 80 and still very young for a Yourki. The man told my parents that they could not present me ready for a mate on my hundredth birthday because I was his and he would come back for me that was the last we had heard from him till I turned 100 then he returned and tried to claim me. I refused him and told him he was a weak and not worthy to take me as a mate. He became enraged and tried to hit me my father pulled me away just in time and demanded that the man leave and to never return. The man then told my father that if he had to kill him he would but he would have me. It was almost 50 years after that before we heard anything about him and what we heard was not good it seemed he was running all over Japan trying to gain more power so he could make me summit to him. It was then that my parents decided that if the man came back for me my father would battle for me and if he lost he would give me a human appearance and conceal my powers until my 18th human birthday and we would then pass through the bone eaters well and live in the future where I could be safe from him.

A year later while we were out walking the lands as we did every so often he came back for me, he demanded that I come and be his mate and once again I told him no he still did not have the power to make me summit he was a weak half-breed, as he launched at me with every intention of making me summit to him my father stepped in the way and they began to battle. My father did extremely well and we thought for sure that he was going to win but the man then got him good and with my father's last breath he placed the spell on me and my mother and I ran to the well where we jumped in. What we didn't know was at the same time Kikyo's body was being burned along with the Shikon-no-tama which because there was no wish made on it passed to the next suitable pure hearted person it could find and that just so happen to be me. Before I could tell my mother what the tama told me she placed her own spell on the well and me and because of that my memories were also sealed. Once we opened the door we came face to face with my grandpa. He said it was prophesied long ago that we would come and he was to help no questions asked that when the time was right all would be reviled." She said taking a long breath and a sip of her tea.

"Wait, you couldn't remember any of this till now?" Asked Sango.

"Correct." Replied Kagome.

"You never did say who the man was that was after you." Inquired Miroku.

"That's because I wanted you all to hear the full story. If I would have told you his name at first you would not have listen to much of what I had to say. His name is Naraku." Kagome replied.

"What, how is that possible Naraku killed Kikyo because he loved her. Right?" Asked a now confused Inuyasha.

"I can answer that Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "He was never really in love with me he was just trying to get to the tama to make himself more powerful so he could mate with Lady Kagome. He tried to play on my emotions as a woman and said that he was the wounded man that I had been taking care of and that he was all better. What he didn't know was that I could see his aura and it was nowhere near the same as the man Onigumo that I was taking care of. When I told him that he was never going to obtain what he was after he turned into Inuyasha and played on those emotions and that is how I got the fatal injury that ultimately ended in my demise. The only reason I am here is because the tama protected Kagome and channeled part of my real soul through her from the afterlife."

Turning to Kagome Kikyo asked, "What did the tama tell you before your memories were sealed? Do you remember?"

"Yes I remember. The tama told me that because I was a powerful but pure hearted Yourki that was also a Miko I was the last of my kind and it wanted me to be its guardian forever. When I agreed it fused into my body and gave me more power than I had ever felt, however it died down when I sealed the aura from the tama up so that it would be safe and when my mom sealed the well and concealed herself my memories were sealed as well and that is why I didn't even know about the tama." Answered Kagome.

"Why in the hell did you mate Sesshomaru? You knew I loved you." Inuyasha said brokenheartedly.

"Loved me you say? Right and fucking Kikyo and getting ready to rut with a demoness you didn't think you knew is the way to show that. Well I've got news for you, you are wrong. That is not love it is lust and you didn't want me before you saw the new me so too bad besides I love Sesshomaru and we are going to be a family soon so either accept me as a friend or nothing at all because that is all I'm offering." Kagome growled out.

"So Kagome you're going to be a mom, that's awesome. How do you plan on fighting Naraku while you're pregnant?" Asked Shippo.

Right after Shippo asked the question he knew that he should not have because Sesshomaru was giving Kagome a death glare and it looked as if they were about to have a fight.

**Okay guys that's all for now. Sorry it is so long but what can I say my muse wouldn't let go. Lol anyway please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"She will not be fighting kit. She will be a safe distance away where I know she and our pup will be safe. I will hear no arguments about this." Sesshomaru stated.

"WHAT?! We need her to purify the jewel so she has to be there?" Inuyasha argued.

"Actually no I do not. I can call the jewel to me any time I want to it will respond to my soul because that is where it infused its self to me it is part of me and always will be no matter what we wish. When we are ready I will call the jewel and the final battle will begin. One thing we will have to our advantage is that as soon as the jewel leaves Naraku he will be so mad that he will not use his brain and regain his strength, instead he will try and come get it right away if that happens and I'm not able to get away from the area fast enough I will be able to erect a barrier to protect me and the pup he won't be able to touch me and with him being so weak you all should be able to take care of him with no problems." Said Kagome before a fight could break out.

"Inuyasha, do you love Kikyo?" Asked Kagome

"Yes, I do. I was just being a jerk before and if I could I would really take her for my mate but since she is not flesh and bones I am unable to mark and pup her so I can't take her as my mate. She will forever be known as my concubine because of it." Inuyasha said sadly

"Kikyo come with me for a few hours please we have some things we need to discuss." Kagome asked. Before she got up she whispered to Sesshomaru what she was going to do and reassured him she would be fine and it would do nothing to harm the pup as the pup was part of them both. This way he could focus on keeping Inuyasha away because there was bound to be a lot of spiritual power being used and she knew they would both just freak out if one didn't know what was going on and since this was for Inuyasha he needed to stay away.

As Kagome and Kikyo walked away Inuyasha looked over to Sesshomaru and asked what was going on when he didn't get a reply he started to worry. Then all of a sudden there was a huge burst of spiritual power and just a predicted Inuyasha freaked out and started to run in the direction he knew the girls were at. Before he got too far he found himself imeded in the ground with Sesshomaru on top of him.

"Get off you bastard something's wrong or she is killing her. Please let me go." Inuyasha pleaded as he began to cry.

An hour later the spiritual power died down and just as it disappeared so did the weight that was on Inuyasha. That is when he realized that Sesshomaru was heading to Kagome. With a heavy heart he began to head in the same direction fully prepared to see Kikyo dead and Kagome with her full soul. As he walked into the clearing he saw Kagome passed out in Sesshomaru's arms and she did indeed appear to have all of her soul.

"Inuyasha, get Kikyo and bring her back to the village. There is much that will need to be explained when she wakes which will be soon." Sesshomaru stated as he took to the sky's and off to Kaede's village.

As Inuyasha bent over to pick up the lifeless body of Kikyo he felt something he never thought he would feel before, warmth was emanating from her skin. He couldn't believe it she was alive not just clay but really alive he could hear her heart and even feel her warm breath. Kagome did this for him for them and he was going to be forever in her debt because of it. He picked up Kikyo and ran back to Kaede's village happier than ever before. The only question now was how she did it if she had her own soul back.

**Okay that is all for now will update again when I can hopefully soon. Thanks for the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Thank you to all my readers for the reviews. Thank you all for your support, on with the story. **

After what seemed like eternity Kagome opened her eyes and tried to sit up she was met with a growl and a hard unforgiving hand on her chest.

"Mate, I suggest you lay back down you used a lot of your energy bringing back the undead one." Sesshomaru sneered as he helped her adjust her pillows so that she could at least be propped up to see everyone.

As Kagome sat up and looked at everyone she spotted Inuyasha and Kikyo off in a corner and from the looks of it Inuyasha had yet to lay Kikyo down, at this Kagome smiled she had done the right thing she had Sesshomaru Miroku had Sango and now Inuyasha had Kikyo and that was how it was going to stay if she could help it, but first thing they needed to do is get rid of that disgusting half-breed that thinks he owns her.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with his eyes still looking at Kikyo.

"You both deserve to be happy." Was all the explanation Kagome gave.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said. When his eyes met Kagome's he knew she would see that he was crying but he did not care all that mattered to him was that she knew how grateful he was for what she had done. However he wondered out loud, "How are you still alive?" This earned a growl from Sesshomaru.

"Sess!" Kagome scolded. "We do not share the same soul, if you think back Kikyo herself told you that a part of her soul attached to the Tama and was then channeled through me into her when that which took my soul the only reason I was able to pull my soul back into my body was because it was mine alone and never hers." She explained.

"So the soul in Kikyo and you are your own souls? How were you able to bring her back to life from a clay body?" Inuyasha asked more curious then before.

"First yes we each have our own original complete souls. Second that is why there was so much power being used. I was using what little bone that was in her clay body to reconstruct all of her bones then all of her tissue and then her skin I then was able to channel the rest of her soul from the afterlife back into her body. After all of that was done it was just a matter of getting her heart and lungs to work and to do that I used CPR. That is where I breath into her mouth to fill her lungs with air and then put my hands over each other over her heart and push up and down I did this until she began to breathe on her own then I passed out because even with the power boost from the Tama it was a very difficult thing to do." Kagome answered.

"When will she wake up and does she know what you did for her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Honestly it could be a few hours or a few days but when she does I need to see her first thing to make sure she is completely functioning so as soon as she does wake come and get me or wake me. And no she does not know what I did she will be just as surprised as you were it would be great if you could answer her question from the information I have given you because I just don't have the energy to explain it again. I am going to rest for a bit longer." With that said Kagome scooted back down and went back to sleep.

A few hours later Kikyo began to wake up the first thing she noticed was that she felt so warm and then she could hear her heart beating and even feel her breath on her hand. Thinking it was all a dream and Kagome had hurt her because Inuyasha had admitted he loved her and not Kagome. However what she saw when she opened her eyes was not what she had expected. Everyone was there and they were all staring at her. "What happened?" she asked. And for the next 30 minutes Inuyasha explained to her what Kagome had said and answered all of her questions. Now all they had to do was wake Kagome up.

**Well that's all this time please remember to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hi everyone I know it has been forever since I updated and I am sorry and to be honest my muse has been helping me with all the papers I have to do for school but today I just felt inspired to write another chapter. I will try and update more. Hope you all like it.**

As Inuyasha approached Kagome to inform her that Kikyo was awake he heard a low warning growl when he looked closer he could see Sesshomaru looking at him from behind Kagome. "I came to tell Kagome that Kikyo is awake and up to date on all that has happen. Kagome asked to be woken when that was done." Stated Inuyasha.

Before Sesshomaru could speak Kagome sat up and asked Inuyasha to leave the room so she could freshen up and to make sure that Kikyo did not try and get out of bed until she was checked out. Inuyasha nodded and left the room.

"Seriously Sess you act like he is going to hurt me whenever he comes near me. You really need to chill a bit." Scolded Kagome as she washed her face and brushed her hair.

"I will do no such thing now that you are pupped I will not take any chances and if you ask your own beast you will see that is the way of the Inu. I am sorry koi but it is how it is." Stated Sesshomaru in a board tone he did not like having to explain his motives but for her he would she was still very new to all of this.

"Okay I understand but it is just weird that is all. I mean Inuyasha use to get all possessive as well with Koga but it is different with you because I am yours and you mean it when you state it. It is something I will just have to get used to. Now let's go see Kikyo and just so you know anything that I do will not hurt the pup I promise." Kagome said as she smiled to him and took his hand leading him from the room they were resting in.

As they approached the room Kikyo was in Kagome could hear that Kikyo was very anxious to speak with Kagome to the point that she stated that I she was not there in 5 minutes that Kikyo herself would get up to look for her. Hearing this Kagome entered the room.

"Kikyo please calm down I am here and before you ask any question I need to examine you to make sure everything is in order could all of you leave please this needs to be a FULL exam." Kagome said. This was directed at the men in the room who were now all flushed and mumbling about needed to be somewhere all the ladies were laughing and escorting the men out.

"Now Kikyo before I start this exam I need to ask you some questions about some feelings and sensation to make sure I got the nerves connected right. Is that okay?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes that is fine thank you for asking this is a bit uncomfortable I have never needed an exam before but if you say I need one now then I will comply." Kikyo said

"Well I need to make sure that when I connected your nerves that I did it right I need to make sure that I was able to make you all human and not just parts of you and others still dirt. There are many things I need to check and one I am sure you would like to know before hand is if things down there function right I'm assuming that you and Inuyasha have had sex before and that you would like to again and I assume you did not feel much before being clay and all but you will now and I want to make sure that what you feel will not be pain because if the wrong nerve connections." Kagome explained to a very red Kikyo.

"Well to tell you the truth Inuyasha and I never have had sex but he had tried and we found out that if we did that it would hurt him cause I was all dirt there and it would you know scrap it so we never did but he did try and play around with me but nothing happen." Kikyo explained while blushing even darker.

"Well that is why we are here." Kagome said.

Kagome spent the next few hours examining Kikyo and the only problem she found was that Kikyo did not have a completed uterus and therefore would not have been able to have pups. At first Kikyo was hysterical but Kagome calmed her down and let her know she could fix it just give her a few minutes. A few moments later it was complete and Kagome told Kikyo she was health as an ox which confused Kikyo. "What does an ox have to do with me being health?' She thought.

"Kikyo, I would like you to stay in bed for another day to regain you Miko powers you may not feel them but I can and with more rest they will be full strength again in no time." Kagome said.

"How do I have my powers they left me long ago before I joined the group?" Kikyo asked.

"I think that your powers are attached to your soul I could feel them while I channeled your soul into you." Kagome explained

"Okay that makes sense. Why did you do this I have been nothing but mean and hateful toward you?" Kikyo asked

"Well Inuyasha loves you and what Naraku did to you two is not fair you would have been able to love each other freely once the wish was made. One question though would you accept Inuyasha as he is a Hanyou or do you still want him to change to be full human?" Kagome asked

"I love him just the way he is the only reason I suggested that he turn human was because it was the only pure unselfish wish I could think of to get rid of the Tama and be able to be with him a free woman. Now that I think about it though it was a very selfish wish and would have tainted the Tama even more." Kikyo said while in thought

"Well then I am positive I made the right choice enjoy your time Kikyo and be ready cause in 3 days' time I will call for the Tama and in doing so we will ensure the rath of Naraku you will need to fight in my steed because I am not allowed to be there once I have the Tama I will cloak it and flee to where the children are being kept safe. That way Naraku can't follow me he will only know where it initially went" Kagome told Kikyo

"I understand a woman in your condition Miko or not does not belong in the battle field I would gladly stand in for you. You sure you will be safe to do this?" Kikyo asked a bit concerned

"Yes I will be fine and so will all of you because before I call the Tama I plan to either use something from each of you or give you each something that will have a protection spell on it that will create a blanket of sorts over your bodies of purifying energy only the ones wearing the pieces will be safe from the effect." Kagome told Kikyo before she moved to leave the room to let the others know that she was finished.

"That Kagome is a very good idea I have one question if I stay in bed for two days would I be able to become Inuyasha's Mate tonight and recover the next two days?" Kikyo asked with a blush staining her cheeks.

"If that is what you wish you are more than able to do that but you have to stay in bed and resting the remainder of the time or you will not have the energy needed to fight Naraku properly. As far as he knows nothing has changed anywhere because I have been blocking Kanna's mirror." Kagome stated and then she left to let Inuyasha know that Kikyo was asking for him.

The rest of the night everyone could hear not only Kagome and Sesshomaru in the heat of passion but Kikyo and Inuyasha a well and it turned into one long night the only plus to the situation was that Shippo and Rin had fallen asleep before the activities began.

**Well that's all this time guys tell me what you think. Thanks again.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter hope you all like it.**

After Kikyo and Inuyasha mated Kikyo stayed in bed for three days and then began to wonder around on the fourth. As she walked she came upon Kagome teaching Shippo some fighting move and asked to join. Kagome agreed to let her spar with Shippo and then would correct her where she needed it after the session was over they all sat down to talk.

"Kagome I think we need to take a few weeks and get ourselves ready for this fight because I am not in shape anymore and now that I have a new body I need to train with it." Stated Kikyo.

"That is not a bad idea." Kagome agreed.

After a month of training the group was finally ready for Kagome to call for the jewel the place where the battle would take place was set up as well as the protection spells on items each person would have. Kagome's place that she would be taken to, to keep her safe was set up. Everything was in order all that was left was a good night rest and again Kagome would see to that, she would use a sleeping powder infused with a spell to make everyone that needed it sleep deeply so they would feel the best they could and have as much energy as possible. Sesshomaru of course didn't need to sleep but he insisted that Inuyasha do so, at first Inuyasha refused but he was not able to for long because while he was arguing with Sesshomaru Kagome slipped the powder into his ramen because before he realized it he would have scarfed it down, and that is just what he did and then he smelt the powder, he began to get mad then all of a sudden he was out cold.

"Koi, how much of that powder did you use?" Asked Sesshomaru.

"Well enough that that happen he will be fine in the morning and more rested then he has ever been so I am not worried. I am tired so I will retire as well." She said to Sess.

"You're not taking that powder to, are you?" Asked Sesshomaru in a concerned tone.

"No, I am not taking it I do not need the rest like the rest of you because I will not be in the battle just calling the jewel to me and running." She answered back.

"Okay good. Let us go and rest I will hold you and keep watch." He stated as he led her to their bed.

The next morning when everyone woke up they felt so good that even Inuyasha did not complain as everyone got into position Kagome began to expand her aura feeling all the shards left she found Kohaku's first and called it to her while healing him and sustaining his life ensuring he would be alive and safe she moved on to the next two.

Koga was sitting in his den when he felt Kagome's aura probing at his legs then he felt a pinch of pain followed by a warm soothing feeling he watched as the shards in his legs flew off toward Edo and his legs heal up. At this he knew what was happening and took off he wanted a piece of the fight that was about to happen.

Once Kagome got Koga's shards she informed the group he was on his way and that they would wait for him so he could be protected as well. Within minutes he showed up and she explained what was going on he let her place the protection spell on his armor and got ready to fight.

One last time Kagome expanded her aura and found Naraku and the rest of the jewel she could then feel all the rage he had as she ripped it from his body and began to bring it to her. What everyone did not expect was Naraku had taken precaution to prevent the jewel from going far and once it got to that distance he was automatically placed there so he just let her pull him directly toward her and as she held the jewel in her hand she screamed for Sesshomaru because she would not be able to get to her hiding spot fast enough because of the spell he had placed on the jewel so she could not lead him to where the children were she was now forced to stay and fight.

Once Kagome was safe with Sesshomaru the group began to advance on Naraku to which he called his hordes of demons for help. What happen next shocked not only Naraku but the whole gang.

Kagome had seen the hordes of demons and knew that there was no way they would be able to fight them all off and kill Naraku. Kagome then heard her beast ask for permission to merge with her and go with the flow of what she wanted to do. As she accepted the wind around her began to pick up and her eyes turned bright blue almost white with dark red streaks through them and then her wings emerged from her back and she began to lift into the air once she was where she needed to be her wings began to glow deep red with swirls of pink and purple purifying energy. Then all of a sudden her wings exploded with power and shot it toward all of the demon obliterating all of them not one was left standing even Naraku's incarnations were gone all that was left standing was Naraku himself and he was very weak from not only the jewel being taken and purified but also from the sear magnitude of purifying power he just felt.

As everyone looked at Naraku they almost felt cheated out of their revenge but then Kagome spoke up and told them to just beat him to death and after he was dead she would purify is remains to ashes. However they had forgotten about Naraku's heart until he said something about not being able to die because they didn't have his heart.

Kagome just smiled and closed her eyes and sent her aura out and found Naraku's heart grabbed it and brought it to them where he handed the baby to Naraku and as it touched him it merged with his body. He then began to scream for the baby to stop the baby looked at him and just said two words, "I'm tired." And then closed its eyes and finished merging with him after the baby which was his heart merged with him everyone began to beat him it took five minutes to kill Naraku and two seconds for Kagome to purify him to ash. It was all over and everyone stood there in shock.

"Is it really over?" Asked Sango as she looked at Miroku he was just staring at his hand the wind tunnel was gone and he was crying. This was the best conformation the group had it was indeed over.

"What do we do now?" Asked Inuyasha.

"We get rid of this stupid jewel." Kagome stated after she finished her statement she began to glow and then she just disappeared. Everyone stood there looking at the spot Kagome had just been they were all shocked where did she go?

**Thank you for all your support. Please review. Until next time.**


End file.
